gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Interrogator (RAH)
:Interrogator is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero series. Interrogator is easily one of the more eerie Cobra agents of the evil organization. His past is a subject of much speculation. No one knows what he truly looks like or how he does what he does. Some think he may have been head of security for a deposed Third World dictator or a clinical psychologist in another life. What is known is that he coaxes information off his prisoners by simply talking to them. Anyone who witness this will claim that it is as if he does it by magic. Those who know better will suspect his helmet contains electronic devices such as a voice modulator/synthesizer that works with a trance-inducing LED display. The baritone voice lulls his captors into a hypnotic state and make them susceptible to his inquiries. If there are any prisoners who prove to be resistant to his spell, he would just as gladly use more extreme and physical methods. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Devil's Due Comics continuity When Duke is visiting his father, Max Hauser, in St. Louis, his father tells him that he thinks he has been followed and spied on lately. Duke tells him its just his overactive imagination. But then realizes that the water in the house has been poisoned only seconds to late. They were both taken by the Interrogator to a Cobra hideout in an abandoned warehouse in downtown St. Louis. Duke wakes up sitting tied to a chair behind a one-way window watching the Interrogator , in the uniform of an Army officer, feeding false lies to his father. He tells him that Duke has gone AWOL and that Max is a pathetic excuse for a human. He continues the interrogation by injecting Duke with a sedative that will make him speak. But it is cut short when Roadblock storms through the door and the Interrogator retreats saying that they will meet again when the world will be a different place. But not before he shoots Max Hauser, a wound that only broke his shoulder. World War III Interrogator was enlisted in the elite Cobra legion known as the Plague. There he served around the world, helping to "cleanse" the world of any opposition of Cobra. It was also recorded that he may have developed a romantic interest with teammate Munitia since the two ran of with each other before they could be taken into custody. Hasbro Comics continuity Interrogator did not appear in any Hasbro comics. Animated continuity DiC animated series In their effort to destroy New York City by means of a powerful super sonic weapon, Interrogator helped Cobra Commander persuade a pair of sound analysts and rock star Billy Blaster. The Commander was greatly impressed with Interrogator's skills of persuasion, making the prisoners believe they were working on a secret project for the Government. However, such feelings of praise were lost when Interrogator let slip he performed a similar trick on him earlier for a raise in pay. The G.I. Joe team (headed by Rock 'n Roll, Psyche-Out, Scarlett, and Snake-Eyes) eventually rescued Billy, and put his music to the test in a spectacular showdown resulting in the destruction of Cobra's Super Sonic Fortress. Both Interrogator and Cobra Commander escaped. In order to stand a chance against the Headman, both G.I. Joe and Cobra formed a mutual alliance, with a pair of randomly-selected members from each side assigned to work together. Interrogator was paired with Scarlett. Toys * Direct-to-Consumer (2006) :A Hasbro exclusive set orderable from their website, the Viper Lockdown set included Interrogator along with G.I. Joe, G.I. Jane and Viper Guards. Trivia * "Interrogator" was one of the original working names for Dr. Mindbender, as evinced in Serpentor's filecard. * His own working names included Inquisitor, Probe and Third-Degree. External links Footnotes Category:1991/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:DTC Category:Plague Troopers